vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Tiya Sircar
Tiya Sircar é uma atriz americana de Texas. Ela interpreta Aimee Bradley na Segunda Temporada da série The Vampire Diaries. Ela é mais conhecida por seu papel em 17 Again e Hotel for Dogs. Biografia A filha de professores universitários, Sircar envolveu-se nas artes do espectáculo em três anos de idade. Ela começou com a dança (ballet, jazz, moderna e folclórica do leste indiano e dança clássica) e, em seguida, tornou-se igualmente interessada em atuação e teatro musical. Ela continuou a estudar e executar em produções da escola e da comunidade antes de se mudar para Los Angeles para prosseguir uma carreira profissional atuando em Hollywood. Sircar tem aparecido em uma grande variedade de programas de televisão como House MD, Hannah Montana, Greek, Moonlight, Numb3rs, Privileged, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, e era um personagem recorrente em The Suite Life on Deck. Em 2008, ela desempenhou uma Genius Mac como parte da campanha da Apple anúncio nacional. No ano seguinte, ela expressou um personagem animado para a série da Disney Phineas & Ferb. Sua grande chance veio quando ela apareceu em 17 Again da New Line Cinema como "Samantha", uma colegial com uma queda pelo personagem principal interpretado por Zac Efron. No verão de 2009, Sircar mostrou aos fãs à sua paixão pelo meio ambiente e moda vasto e senso de beleza, quando ela foi convidada a escrever como uma editora de celebridade convidada para a revista online Blitz Beauty. Tiya informou seus leitores sobre os melhores spas eco-amigos, seus produtos de beleza favoritos orgânicos e etiquetas animais essenciais amigáveis. Ela continua a apoiar várias organizações ambientais, bem como organizações sociais que apoiam o tratamento humano dos animais. Sircar terminou o trabalho no filme Just Peck com Marcia Cross e Camryn Manheim, que está previsto para lançamento em 2010 e foi exibido em 2009 o Cannes Film Festival. Ela também terminou recentemente as filmagens do filme de ação/aventura The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone estrelado por James Hong e Jansen Panettiere, rodado em locações na Tailândia. Seu último filme, intitulado The Domino Effect co-estrelas Harriet Walter, David Hayman e Sakina Jaffrey está atualmente em pós-produção. Mais recentemente, Sircar aparecerá na segunda temporada da série da CW The Vampire Diaries. Filmografia * 2012 – "The Domino Effect" como Sirisha * 2012 – "Breaking the Girl" como Piper * 2011 – "Friends with Benefits" como Recepcionista * 2011 – "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service" como Lauren Donnelly * 2011 – "Georgetown" como Harper Hawley * 2011 – "The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone" como Mohea * 2010 – "The Vampire Diaries" como Aimee Bradley * 2010 – "Better with You" como Reena * 2010 – "Make It or Break It" como Morgan Webster * 2009 – "Phineas and Ferb" como Mishti * 2009 – "Just Peck" como Becca * 2009 – "17 Again" como Samantha * 2009 – "Hotel for Dogs" como Marianne * 2008-2009 – "The Suite Life on Deck" como Padma * 2008 – "Thy Kingdom Come" como Amy * 2008 – "Privileged" como Preciosa * 2008 – "Numb3rs" como Shaza Rafiq * 2008 – "Greek" como Emma * 2008 – "The Rock Paper Scissors Show" como Cecily * 2008 – "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" como Zoey * 2007 – "Moonlight" como Médica #2 * 2007 – "Hannah Montana" como Natasha * 2007 – "House, M.D." como Estudante #1 * 2007 – "Acceptable TV" como Urso Correndo * 2007 – "The Insatiable" como Lisa * 2005 – "Heavenly Beauties" como Dançarina Indiana Links Externos * IMDB Categoria:Elenco de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Elenco da 2ª temporada